numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Odds and Evens
'Odds and Evens '''is the 26th episode of Numberblocks. Story The Numberblocks 1-10 are at a court. 3 says, "Let's play Bounce Ball!" 2 says, "1, 2. 2 sides." 1 and 2 create the two teams. 1's team: 1, 3, 5, 7, 9 2's team: 2, 4, 6, 8, 10 The teams are thinking of what to call themselves. 3 guesses "The Yellows", but 5 says she, 1, 7, and 9 are not all yellow (7 has only 1 yellow block.). 4 is rolling a ball on his head. 3 attempts to do the same, but her ball falls off her head. 3 says her team doesn't have flat even tops like 2's team. 2's team call themselves "The Even Tops", and they all balance balls on their heads. 9 attempts to do the same, but his ball falls off him onto 7, then to 5, then 3, then 1. 9 says his team has one odd block. 1's team call themselves "The Odd Blocks". 3 wonders who can keep score, but then she has an idea. 3 grabs a Magic Mirror and duplicates herself. The other 3 goes under the scoreboard and subtracts into 1 and 2 as the commentators of the bounceball game. The Even Tops bounce the ball on their heads from 2 to 4 to 6 to 8 to 10. 10 head-bounces the ball to the 2-Target at the Odd Blocks' side. 0-2 The Odd Blocks bounce the ball on their heads from 1 to 3 to 5 to 7 to 9. 9 head-bounces the ball to the 2-Target at the Even Tops' side. 2-2 The Even Tops cheerlead. ''2-4-6-8-10! Come on evens, score again! 10-8-6-4-2! That's what even numbers do! The Odd Blocks cheerlead too. 1-3-5-7-9! We are odd and we feel fine! 9-7-5-3-1! Odds are having so much fun! 1 head-bounces the ball at the 1-Target at the Even Tops' side. 3-2 Commentators 1 and 2 add up as 3 who says, "The Odd Blocks beat the Even Tops by a magnificent 3 points to 2!" The Numberblocks cheer for their victory. 6 says, "Well, if you can't beat them..." She splits into two 3s. "Join them!" Trivia * 9 is an odd composite number, but he is also a square number which means he should have rolled the ball on his head perfectly when arranged in a square like 4 did. He stays arranged 1+2+2+2+2 in this episode. * This is the second time 9 does not sneeze, this is because he isn't seen arranged in a square through the entire episode. ** This is also the first, if not only time 10 is seen without being arranged vertically. * This is the second time we see more than two 3s.First being The Three Threes * This episode is revealed to be Gabe Sotillo's (PunchCar63) favorite. * 4 is square for the whole episode. * "Let's play bounceball!" is said three times in this episode. * Coincidentally, All 3 times were said by numbers that are or equal to Three. (Three, Three, Host One and Host Two). * All odd blocks had their face IN their top block the entire episode. Goofs!!! * When 9 head-bounces the ball to the blue 2-Target, 10 is missing her blue helmet. * When the Numberblocks are thinking of their team names, 8 has only 4 normal limbs. ** Also, when Eight goes to the Evens team, he has 6 octopus arms and 2 normal legs. Gallery 7 1+2+2+2.PNG|Seven 9 1+2+2+2+2.PNG|Nine 2A253D50-4D3E-485C-A0BD-C04310194EB2.jpeg|The Odd Blocks chanting 0FFD9994-BCD4-4C51-AFDE-7E380BBC01C6.jpeg|The Even Tops chanting Screen Shot 2019-04-28 at 9.55.06 PM.png|“HOORAY!” Category:Episodes Category:Nine No Sneeze Category:Prime Numberblocks